The present invention relates to an ice fishing tip-up and, more particularly, to an improved tip-up which utilizes a conventional rod and reel combination that is demountable from the tip-up base.
In using prior art ice fishing tip-ups, a fish bite is signalled by mechanical means sensed by sight or hearing. Hooking and landing the fish which triggered the mechanical device is accomplished by grasping the fish line, jerking it upward to set the hook, and then pulling in the fish with a hand-over-hand action on the line. The angler is disadvantaged by such tip-ups owing to the time it takes to gain a firm and unobstructed grip on the fishing line once a fish bite has been signalled and before the fish drops the bait. He is further disadvantaged by the lack of speed by which the hand held line can be jerked upward, as opposed to the speed available to the angler who has the advantage of the lever arm provided when a fishing rod is employed. Once a fish is hooked, the ice fisherman is still further disadvantaged by his inability to "play" the fish by the give and take of line which is necessary to prevent line breakage and which is so well accommodated by a fishing rod and reel.